The present invention relates to safety devices intended to prevent or inhibit access by small children to cabinets and similar storage spaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which blocks a child's physical access and his or her line of sight to the interior of the storage space and further biases the door of the storage space in a closed position. However, the present invention will not substantially interfere with an adult's access to the interior of the storage space.
It is a common experience that as infant children begin to crawl or walk, they become capable of opening doors on lower level storage spaces such as cabinets under kitchen sinks and the like. Since these storage spaces often contain items or substances that may be hazardous or deadly if mishandled or ingested, it is necessary to equip such storage spaces with devices that will prevent or inhibit the child's access. Typically these devices are formed of some type of latching mechanism that prevents the storage space door from being opened or only allows the door to be opened a slight amount. In order to fully open the door, the latch mechanism must be released. For example, one type of device is designed for use on twin door cabinets having loop type door handles. The device comprises a U-shaped member that is placed through the handle of both doors and a selectively releasable latch that slides over and locks onto the arms of the U-shaped member. The U-shaped member and latch bind the door handles together and thereby prevent the doors from opening. Such a device is manufactured by Brainerd Mfg. Co. of East Rochester, N.Y. Another type of device secures the cabinet door from with a latch positioned on the interior of the door. The device has an elongated latch arm that is connected to the cabinet door and extends into the cabinet when the door is closed. The end of the latch arm has a hook which engages a catch mechanism positioned in the interior of the cabinet. When the latch arm engages the catch mechanism, the cabinet door may only open a slight amount. The intention is that the door will not open enough for a child to access the interior, but will open enough for an adult to disengage the latch arm from the catch mechanism. Such a device is produced by Safety 1st Inc. of Chestnut Hill, Mass.
However, these latch devices have numerous disadvantages. First, many children quickly perceive how the latch mechanism operates and are scarcely hindered in gaining fall access to the storage space. Second, since many allow the door to partially open even before becoming unlatched, the child is allowed to see the contents of the storage space and may be inspired to even further efforts to gain access to the storage space. Third, the latch devices are often a hindrance to adults, requiring both hands to open a storage space door. Fourth, most of the latch devices require that the adult to remember to re-secure the latch device when finished accessing the storage space.
What is needed in the art is a child access inhibiting device which overcomes these disadvantages and provides a practical and cost efficient method of reducing the risk of injury and poisoning of infant children.